


Genesis 1:27

by littleratboy



Series: The Creation of Man [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, rated for anatomical description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleratboy/pseuds/littleratboy
Summary: So God created man in His own image; in the image of God He created him; male and male He created them.





	Genesis 1:27

**Author's Note:**

> a warning for discussion of body dysphoria.

dr soong intended to create lore in his own image. 

he made lore first, and felt a pang of longing. the same he’d felt for years, looking into mirrors, down his pants, into a partner’s eyes. he gave lore the body of a cis man. 

lore's chest is smooth, and the nipples dont whorl and gnarl like his own. dr soong spent hours in the workshop, staring into a mirror, holding calipers and rulers and a seamstress’s tape, counting milimetres and recording each measurement. but the chest is smooth, unmarred with dr soong’s own twin scars. 

dr soong spent a long time and a lot of effort on his own lower half, perfecting it before the surgery could finalize his own parts. he does not reference that hard work on lore. 

the expanse between lore’s thighs is filled in from anatomical diagrams and pleasant memories of other men. 

dr soong didn’t want his android to be imperfect. his body is the very idealized self dr soong’s imagined. 

lore is programmed with what dr soong imagines to be a very cis view of his own gender, his masculinity. dr soong does not tell lore the ways they are different. he will not allow the collar of a shirt to expose the startling difference of deep pink stripes. 

something is certainly wrong with lore. 

dr soong works the bioplast of the second android, data, to scar in a golden path along his chest. the sensitivity is dampened around that long-ago-damaged tissue. 

dr soong finds any way to avoid working on data’s genitals. he pours the hours instead into the full breadth of understanding data will have of gender. the years of experience. the confusion and understanding and hatred and love of self.

data will know more about how to be a man than lore.

data will know what dr soong knows, he will know about the way it aches to look at what seems wrong, and the way it feels to have a partner look at him and know the truth. he will know a quiet pride of self that lore can never feel. 

dr soong realizes he cant ignore it forever, and again he is in front of the mirror, carefully measuring and cross referencing and writing it down. below his waist, data will be an equal to dr soong.

dr soong had truly created an android in his own image. 

there is nothing wrong with data. 

data remarks, on a summer's evening, long after they are all aware of the way they are all built, sitting on a hilltop and watching the stars, “ So God created man in His own image; in the image of God He created him; male and... male He created them.” 

lore had laughed. 

dr soong watched data with a warm smile. 

dr soong had fixed what was wrong with lore. he could not create in his own image and someone else's too.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on talaxian.tumblr.com! data is transgender and that won't be taken away from me.


End file.
